El titán de la caza (Titan of the Hunt)
by ReyAlex
Summary: -TRADUCCIÓN- Durante el final de la segunda guerra contra los Gigantes, Percy pierde a su amada y las ganas para vivir por lo que le pide a los dioses una misión para encontrar un nuevo propósito de vida. Desafortunadamente para él, una diosa odia hombres y compañía van a ganar un nuevo guardián. Post MarkOfAthena. Pertemis.
1. Aplastando bichos

**DISCLAIMER: **_Esta historia está basada en los libros escritos por Rick Riordan, los derechos pertenecen a él._

**DISCLAIMER 2:** _La presente historia es una traducción autorizada por el autor original vPxForerunner x. Para visitar su perfil o leer la historia original, he dejado los links directos en mi propio perfil._

* * *

**(Percy)**

Mirando a mí alrededor me encontré en lo que parecía una cueva pobremente iluminada, donde el techo parecía invisible; sin embargo, gracias a eventos recientes, sabía que esto no era verdad. Noté a lo lejos una mata de cabello rubio empezando a moverse.

—Annabeth, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sin contar que estamos en el Tártaro, en medio de una guerra, después de pelear contra la madre de todas las arañas… me encuentro muy bien, sesos de alga.

—No hay necesidad que te pongas sarcástica, chica lista.

—Necesitamos un plan si queremos sobrevivir a esto y encontrarnos con los demás en las puertas.

—Bueno, la última vez que revisé, no tenemos un mapa del pozo, lo que significa que tendremos que hacernos con uno o lidiar con los locales, quienes por cierto resultan ser los peores monstruos conocidos por el Olimpo y que me odian por enviarlos yo mismo a aquí abajo.

—Afortunadamente no todos somos tan "queridos" como tú. De todos modos la mayoría de ellos ya estarán en el mundo real ahora que las puertas están abiertas, o estarán cuidándolas para Gaia.

Respondiendo a las esperanzas de Annabeth, una pila de rocas cercana se empezó a levantar y moverse revelando a una herida y muy molesta Arachne, de quién sus ojos reflejaban odio puro.

—¿Decías? —no pude evitar decir, lo que terminó en Annabeth lanzándome la mirada de "no es el momento". No es mi culpa, algunos se asustan, yo me pongo sarcástico.

—De tal madre, tal hija. Ambas me quitaron todo pero ahora tomaré mi venganza matándote y arrebatándole la hija favorita a mi archienemiga.

Hay un par de cosas que me molesta: traición, herir mujeres y, lo que más, amenazar a mi familia y amigos. Por eso, en cuanto terminó de hablar me interpuse entre Annabeth y ella desenvainando a Contracorriente.

—Oh sí, el hijo de Poseidón. La señora tiene planes para ti. Te capturaré después de lidiar con la engendro de Athena.

—Tengo un plan, Percy —me susurró Annabeth.

—Cuando quieras, nuestra araña favorita parece tener la paciencia de una y no ha movido nada más aparte de su boca, pero dudo que eso dure mucho tiempo más.

—Necesito que ataques sus patas izquierdas mientras me hago invisible y ataco las derechas. Ya está herida por lo que si somos capaces de incapacitarla, deberíamos poder escapar.

—¿Por qué no matarla? —le pregunté confundido.

—Porque me siento culpable. Mi madre la convirtió en lo que es por simple envidia. Vi sus trabajos en Roma y son tan buenos como los de mi madre —admitió.

—De acuerdo, a la de tres… 1… 2…

Justo cuando Annabeth estaba por cubrirse con su gorra de los Yankees, se encontró cubierta de la tela de araña que Arachne había lanzado, causando que tropezara y cayera. Esto le dio a Arachne la oportunidad para atacar. La situación de Annabeth causó que empezara a ver todo rojo a tiempo que cargaba contra la reina araña. En cuanto llegué a rango se balanceó contra mí con su pata trasera izquierda, pero ya me había anticipado dando un paso hacia su derecha a tiempo que hacía caer a Contracorriente en arco cortando sus tres patas traseras y causando que trastabillara mientras lanzaba un grito, pero aún no había terminado. Procedí a cortar todo su lado izquierdo. Ignorando sus gritos me acerqué con Annabeth.

El hilo rodeándola parecía ser de acero, forzándome a utilizar el cuchillo de Annabeth, que había terminado en el suelo para cortar los hilos alrededor de sus piernas y pecho. Fue fácil cortarlo con el bronce celestial de la hoja.

—Percy… gracias.

—Me conoces, jamás podría ignorar alguien en problemas, la lealtad es mi debilidad, ¿recuerd…? —mientras respondía fui obligado a pararme en seco cuando Annabeth me besó. Obviamente terminé babeando como tonto. Nada nuevo.

—Cierra tu boca o se te meterán moscas, sesos de alga. Terminemos con Arachne y salgamos de aquí.

Mientras nos acercábamos, la temblorosa araña parecía estar convirtiéndose lentamente en polvo… la heridas fueron fatales. Annabeth sacudió la cabeza desilusionada.

—Todo lo que tenías que hacer era dejarnos pasar. De verdad lamento que esto te pasara, lo que mi madre te hizo estuvo mal, no merecías quedar convertida para siempre en un monstruo —lo dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin embargo, la mirada de Arachne estaba imbuida con rabia e incrementaba cada vez más con la hija de su enemiga mostrándole lastima.

—No quiero tu simpatía, ¡quiero tu cabeza!, pero si no puedo tenerla te maldeciré. Cuando tengas esperanza de victoria, lo perderás todo y morirás frente a aquellos que amas, hija de Athena, ¡lo juro sobre el río estigio! —escupió y, en un último intento de arremeter contra nosotros, la atravesé con Contracorriente y se convirtió en una nube de polvo dejando una bola de seda en su lugar.

Annabeth tenía una mirada sorprendida después de la muerte de Arachne.

—¿Pero por qué… no entiendo, por qué haría eso? —dijo mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Annabeth, todo está bien, ella escogió su destino, sus palabras fueron balbuceos de mujer demente —traté de sonar sincero pero ni siquiera yo estaba tan seguro. Un retumbar distante, como el eco de un trueno sonó cuando lo juró sobre el río estigio… me preocupaba pero me juré a mí mismo que protegería a Annabeth, nadie la iba a quitar de mi lado.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí —le dije aun mirando la bola de seda, ella asintió vagamente y nos adentramos más en la oscuridad.

Caminamos por lo que se sintieron días. Pocos monstruos se interpusieron en nuestro camino, aparte de los ocasionales perros del infierno o las empusas quienes, al atacarnos, cayeron al instante a manos de Contracorriente o el cuchillo de Annabeth. Parecía aun agitada por toda la experiencia con Arachne, a ratos murmuraba a sí misma, como si tratara de entender a fondo las acciones y el destino de la araña aunque cada vez que le preguntaba, ella negaba que existiera problema alguno.

—Entonces… ¿no tienes idea de a quién le podemos pedir direcciones? —pregunté buscando sacarla de su trance.

—Bueno, esperemos no encontrar monstruos descerebrados con deseos de morir, como siempre. Este lugar solo responde a un solo maestro y ese es el dios primordial Tártaro, pero preferiría evitarlo a él y a sus seguidores a toda costa.

—¿Por qué no nos ayudaría? Después de todo Gaia es el enemigo y también es una primordial.

—Dioses sesos de alga, a veces eres bastante idiota. Puede que no exista amor entre los dos pero olvidas que los gigantes son los hijos de Gaia y Tártaro. Puede que él no quiera que Gaia gane pero tampoco se opondrá a sus propios hijos —me respondió cerrando el tema.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta que empezamos a escuchar el ruido de un río viniendo de la distancia, que siendo hijo de Poseidón, significaba un aumento de nuestras oportunidades. Después de una media hora pudimos ver una débil luz reflejándose en un río de aspecto calmo. Lo que captó mi atención fueron los escombros fluyendo con la corriente y lo reconocí de mi primera visita al inframundo, cuando buscábamos el rayo maestro de Zeus. Basura como diplomas, flores, cartas de amor y otros restos de sueños incumplidos al morir.

—El río estigio fluye en el Tártaro después de abandonar el inframundo —Annabeth comentó, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Sin embargo, las palabras perturbaron a la sombra que estaba sentada a la orilla del río, revelando la forma de un hombre alrededor de los cincuenta, con pelo canoso pero lo que me impresionó fue su altura, de casi 10 pies de alto. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices como si hubiera sido partido en trozos y definitivamente tenía aquellos ojos dorados que conocía y que, sin embargo, no estaban llenos de odio y promesas de caos como en el pasado, sino simplemente con cansancio.

—¿Sabes quién es, Percy? —obviamente ella aun no notaba el brillo en sus ojos. El hombre levantó la mirada y asentí con la cabeza.

—Abuelo… —llamé a la figura en las sombras.

* * *

_Buenas_

_Yo se, quieren matarme por publicar algo ajeno a Los Potter, pero les puedo prometer que la historia vale la pena a los que les gusta Percy Jackson. No hablaré de mis otros trabajos en estas notas exceptuando esta ocasión.  
No se cada cuanto actualize esta historia pero será más rápido que las demás debido a que es menos demandante hacer una traducción que estrucutrar desde 0 un capítulo, eso se los aseguro._

_Este es corto, estaremos leyendonos pronto que ya tengo el siguiente a punto de salir. Como siempre, los agradecimientos a Kathitha, mi querida beta que aceptó también corregir esta historia._

_Espero les guste, les mando un abrazo y espero leerlos en la caja de comentarios, me emociona poder leer sus reacciones a esta historia que personalmente me encantó. Eso sí, a los que ya la leyeron en ingles, porfavor abstenganse de dejar spoilers, no es agradable para los demás._

_Saludos  
ReyAlex_


	2. Me dan regalos de cumpleaños atrasados

**DISCLAIMER: **_Esta historia está basada en los libros escritos por Rick Riordan, los derechos pertenecen a él._

**DISCLAIMER 2:** _La presente historia es una traducción autorizada por el autor original vPxForerunner x. Para visitar su perfil o leer la historia original, he dejado los links directos en mi propio perfil._

* * *

**(Percy)**

—Hola Perseus, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿acaso tu tío de cabeza inflada finalmente se sintió amenazado después de que me derrotaras y te tiró a este pozo?

—Espera Percy, ese es Kronos, ¿cómo lo supiste? —me preguntó indignada por el hecho de que descubriera su identidad antes que ella.

—Sus ojos son dorados, sólo el señor del tiempo tiene esos ojos. Tenía los mismos cuando usó el cuerpo de Luke.

—De acuerdo, pero debería estar su cuerpo en piezas —dijo a tiempo de sacar su daga. No tenía idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta. Sin embargo dejé a Contracorriente envainada, aquí en el Tártaro no teníamos la más mínima posibilidad contra el rey de los titanes.

—Paz niños, no deseo lastimarlos. He tenido tiempo para meditar sobre todo lo sucedido durante la segunda guerra de titanes y admito que mereces respeto. Puede que no tenga mucho cariño hacia tus padres y los otros dioses pero los semidioses como ustedes carecen de egoísmo y defienden a una familia que los trata como poco más que herramientas desechables cada vez que necesitan ayuda. En cuanto a mi cuerpo, cuando fui derrotado en el Olimpo tenía casi todo mi poder dentro de tu amigo y cuando murió mi esencia fue enviada de regreso al Tártaro, terminé casi completamente sanado exceptuando las cicatrices de mi primera derrota.

—No nos dejaste mucha opción, ¿cierto? Ayudar a nuestros padres o ser cazados por ti y los otros titanes para su diversión mientras los mortales sufrían. No los ayudaste durante la cuarta era, ¿por qué los hubieras ayudado entonces? —Annabeth le respondió al titán.

—Cierto, nunca fuimos benevolentes con el mundo, generalmente lo usábamos como nos placía, miren lo que les hice a los antiguos Cíclopes después de acabar con mi padre Urano, incluso aquél hijo mío Quirón. Mi respuesta inmediata a cualquier problema era enviar lejos las cosas o destruirlas, lo que invariablemente nos llevó a la primera guerra titánica, gracias a mi propia paranoia.

—Sí, tratar de comerte a tus propios hijos suele terminar haciéndolos enojar a ellos y a su madre.

—Nunca consideré a Rhea, únicamente mis propios intereses así que nunca pensé realmente que me traicionaría. Nunca consideré ser derrotado hasta que pasó. Sin embargo no estoy aquí para escucharte hablar de la historia antigua de tus padres, quería hablar contigo sobre el futuro. Sé que están peleando contra mi madre y mis bastardos medios hermanos. Puede que no me guste el mundo actual o los mortales que viven en él, pero al menos ellos reconocen su historia y recuerdan a los titanes. Si Gaia toma el control del mundo, destruirá toda la civilización y regresará el mundo a cuando la naturaleza dominaba, lo que causará que la mayoría de los inmortales desaparezcan, incluyéndonos. Puede que tengamos la mayoría de nuestros dominios compartidos con los Olimpos pero aun recibimos fuerza de los mortales que creen en ellos. La victoria de Gaia no beneficiará a nadie. Así pues, estoy aquí para darte una oferta: te ayudaré a llegar a las puertas de la muerte dándote mi poder sobre el tiempo —terminó con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Espera, pasaste cuatro años tratando de matarme, destruir todo lo que amo y, después de que te derroto y nos encontramos de nuevo, quieres ayudarme. Discúlpame por ser escéptico pero, ¿por qué yo? —pregunté completamente confundido con la oferta del rey de los titanes.

—Simple, después de que me derrotaste, miré la oferta que los dioses te dieron y tú la rechazaste para poder ayudar a otros, forzándolos a admitir sus errores. La cara que puso Zeus cuando dijiste que no hizo que valiera la pena toda la guerra. Él nunca imaginó que alguien rechazaría convertirse en dios. Eres la persona menos egoísta que jamás haya conocido. Aparte de mí propia esposa y Hestia, todos los titanes y dioses nunca hubieran rechazado ese tipo de oferta. También la derrota me costó más de lo que podrías imaginar, esta forma física es lo único que me permite mantenerme, pronto desapareceré y me gustaría tener una oportunidad de redención antes y sin mi ayuda jamás llegaras a tiempo a las puertas.

—Percy, no puedes realmente estar considerando su oferta, recuerda lo malvado que es. Usó a Luke, por Hades incluso Ethan se dio cuenta de lo malo que es. Kronos lo mató sin dudarlo —Annabeth me dijo con una mirada de rencor contra el titán.

—Quiere ayudarnos Annabeth y no he visto a nadie más ofreciéndonos algo por aquí. Si queremos salir, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo con los otros y volver a casa.

—Puedo ser el señor del tiempo pero me estoy quedando sin él. Mi esencia se perderá cuando desaparezca así que si quieres mi ayuda, es ahora o nunca. ¿O tu apego a la hija de mi nieta hará que rechaces el deseo de redimirse de este pobre viejo en su lecho de muerte? —el viejo titán me preguntó.

—Percy, debe de existir otra manera.

—No Annabeth, no tenemos opción, necesitamos su ayuda si queremos salir de aquí —le dije dejando sin lugar a la réplica—. Entonces ¿cómo se supone que me darás tu poder?

—Fácil. Te transferiré mis dominios y te volverás el titán mortal señor del tiempo —me respondió sencillamente.

—Espera, ¿me convertiré en un titán mortal? ¿cómo funciona eso? —decidí preguntarle totalmente confundido.

—Permanecerás prácticamente igual, exceptuando unos pequeños cambios en la apariencia. Fusionaré mi esencia sobre el dominio del tiempo con la tuya y te convertirás parte titán logrando que te vuelvas inmortal. Pero te advierto, aún puedes morir en batalla, a eso me refiero con titán mortal. Puedes verlo a algo parecido a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Sin embargo te recomendaría no contarles de inmediato a los dioses sobre tu lado titán, tu padre y tío pueden reaccionar mal viniendo de mí la oferta. Puede que después de la guerra sea el momento de decirles —me explicó.

—Muy bien Kronos, acepto tu oferta de convertirme en el titán del tiempo.

—Gracias Perseus. Por mucho que me duela decirlo, tu padre tiene suerte de tenerte y puede que tengan una oportunidad contra mi madre. ¡Yo, Kronos, rey de los titanes, titán del tiempo heredo mis dominios a Perseus Jackson, hijo de Poseidón! —en cuanto finalizó, una corriente de energía dorada fluyó de él hacia mí… inmediatamente me sentí más fuerte. También sabía la fecha y hora exacta por lo que me di cuenta que llevábamos en el Tártaro casi una semana. Cuando terminó, Kronos apenas era visible, solo se podía ver una simple sombra.

—¡Salve a Perseus, señor del tiempo! —Kronos se permitió bromear.

Me volteé para mirar a Annabeth, quien dio un brinquito en cuanto hicimos contacto con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Annabeth? —le pregunté sorprendido.

—Percy, tus ojos… tus pupilas son doradas.

—Como dije, pequeños cambios en la apariencia. Ahora, antes de que desaparezca, tengo que decirles unas cuantas cosas más. Como notaron cuando llegaron, nos encontramos al lado del río estigio y si no me equivoco, Perseus, recientemente perdiste su bendición. Con un poco de suerte y si le preguntas amablemente puede que te ayude. No creas que me he olvidado de ti, hija de Athena, hay un ejército entre las puertas y tú, Perseus por si solo, incluso con mis poderes y la bendición del estigio le será muy difícil, por lo que te recomiendo que también te tomes un baño. Finalmente tengo un último regalo para ti, Perseus.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente cuando una pequeña flama apareció entre los dos y al desvanecerse reveló la forma de una guadaña formada de dos metales.

—Hestia aceptó regresármela para poder dártela. Ella es la única diosa a la que le tengo respeto porque cumple sus promesas, a diferencia de sus hermanos. Está enterada de lo que les ofrecí pero juró sobre el estigio no revelar nada hasta que tú decidas hacerlo. Y para usted, señorita Chase, un par de cuchillos de cazador compuestos de bronce celestial, oro imperial y acero del estigio te ayudarán a llegar a las puertas, aunque si fuera tú, no los tocaría hasta que tomes el baño —dijo a tiempo que una sombra apareció por unos segundos antes de desaparecer y revelar las dagas.

Me agaché para recoger la guadaña y en cuanto la toqué cambió de apariencia a una espada familiar —Backbiter —susurré y Kronos sonrió al nombre.

—Alguna vez lo fue pero como mis poderes, cambiaron su destino y necesita obtener un nuevo nombre. Por último, para llegar a la puertas deben seguir la orilla del estigio hasta que lleguen a las paredes del Tártaro, entonces giren a si izquierda y encontrarás a un viejo "amigo" tuyo Perseus, quien los guiará el resto del camino.

—¿Qué quieres decir con viejo amigo? ¿Cómo viejo amigo o viejo enemigo? —le pregunté.

—Ambos —respondió misteriosamente.

—Gracias señor Kronos por sus regalos y su ayuda. Le informaré a los Olímpicos de su fallecimiento, estoy segura que querrán saber de ello —Annabeth dijo después de hacer una reverencia al ex-titán.

—Muy bien, les deseo la mejor de las suertes en la guerra contra mi madre. Me tengo que ir y pedir a mi padre por su perdón en el vacío. Disfruten el resto de su vida, héroes —dijo mientras se desvaneció lentamente en la oscuridad.

—Bueno, eso fue inesperado —finalmente dije.

—Eres el mismo, sesos de alga, titán o no.

—Sólo queda una cosa más por hacer—dije y tomé su mano. Caminamos rumbo a río.

—¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?

—¿Cuándo he tenido una idea que no funcione? Sin contar el tema del palo y el Cerbero —ella permaneció en silencio pero sabía que estaba repasando todas nuestras aventuras en su mente, buscando rebatirme. Corte cualquier pensamiento de ella besándola… y nos lanzamos al oscuro río.

* * *

_Buenas_

_Aquí dejandoles el segundo capítulo. La historia va tomando forma y es un preludio para la guerra contra los gigantes. Les recuerdo que todo sucede después de Mark of Athena (el tercer libro de la saga Heroes del Olimpo) por lo que los dos últimos no entran en la historia. Para el tercero tardaré un poco más pero para la próxima semana debería estarse publicando. Espero les guste._

_Como siempre, un saludo y agradecimientos a mi beta kathitha._

_Saludos  
ReyAlex_


	3. Tomamos un baño

**DISCLAIMER: **_Esta historia está basada en los libros escritos por Rick Riordan, los derechos pertenecen a él._

**DISCLAIMER 2:** _La presente historia es una traducción autorizada por el autor original vPxForerunner x. Para visitar su perfil o leer la historia original, he dejado los links directos en mi propio perfil._

* * *

**(Annabeth)**

La última cosa que recuerdo es estar buscando en mi memoria todas las ideas estúpidas de sesos de alga antes de que me besara y nos lanzara a ambos al río. Cuando Percy me explicó lo que se sentía caer y tomar un baño en el estigio, lo describió como la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida y viniendo de alguien que ha sido apuñalado, aplastado por el mismo cielo, envenenado, hecho explotar, etc., me hacía pensar. No creo que quiera tomar el baño pero el idiota no me dio opción y cuando me las va a pagar.

Sin embargo me di cuenta rápidamente de que me sentía bien, exceptuando por la falta de aire que usualmente encuentras bajo el agua (a menos que seas hijo de Poseidón) y podía ver todo claro a mí alrededor. Percy aún seguía a mi lado, murmurando palabras a alguien que no podía ni ver ni oír y con la cara de molestia. Al acercarme a él, agarré su mano para atraer su atención de lo que fuera que lo distrajera y que creara una burbuja de aire alrededor de mí para que pudiera respirar.

—Percy, ¿cuál es el problema? —le pregunté.

—He estado hablando con el Estigio, quien no está muy feliz de que perdiera su bendición e intentara recuperarla —me contestó haciendo volver su mirada de molestia. Ahora podía ver a una chica con piel pálida aparecer en el agua a cierta distancia, quien asumí, era la personificación del río.

—Bueno, entonces, qué es lo que quiere que hagamos, ¿no podemos mejor irnos?

—No, esa es la cosa. Nos dará su bendición pero pondrá unas condiciones especiales esta vez y no creo que te gusten.

* * *

**(Percy)**

La primera vez que tomé un baño en el estigio, allá en el inframundo con Nico y antes de la batalla de Manhattan, todo lo que pasó fue que Aquiles me previno de los riesgos y los sentí en cuanto puse pie en el río. El dolor fue inmenso. Ahora, esto se sentía como si realmente tomara un simple baño, me sentía tan bien que solté la mano de Annabeth (lo siento). Claro, esto fue antes de que la voz de una mujer empezara a llenar mis oídos, gracias a que venía de todos lados.

—Perseus Jackson, ¿qué estás haciendo nuevamente en mi río? Sólo doy mi bendición una vez.

—Espera, ¿eres el espíritu del río?

—Por supuesto hijo idiota de Poseidón. Al igual que los ríos de la superficie, los de inframundo también son gobernados por dioses. Incluso aunque Lethe es una inútil y nunca recuerda las reuniones, pero supongo es parte de su naturaleza… como sea, ¿qué haces en mi río, hijo del mar?

—Mi amiga y yo necesitamos la maldición de Aquiles para ayudarnos a pelear contra la horda de monstruos y ayudar a los dioses a cerrar las puertas de la muerte para detener la destrucción del mundo a manos de Gaia.

—¡No es una maldición! ¡Es una bendición! Una que rara vez doy, solo porque el tonto de Aquiles se las arregló para ser asesinado al final con la ayuda de un dios que encontró su punto débil, Luke Castellan se mató a sí mismo y tú la perdiste en el Tíber. Si no hubiera sido por mi bendición, todos ustedes hubieran muerto mucho antes. Aquiles no hubiera sido capaz de matar a los troyanos por tantos años, Luke hubiera muerto en cuanto la esencia de Kronos entró en su cuerpo y tú nunca hubieras llegado a Nueva Roma, las gorgonas te hubieran matado en cuanto dejaste la casa del lobo.

—De acuerdo, admito que fue muy útil pero no cambia las cosas. Necesitamos tu ayuda si queremos salir de aquí y salvar al Olimpo —le rogué intentando sonar lo más sincero posible.

—Haré una excepción, pero solo esta vez y habrán condiciones para esta 'maldición' como la llamas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con condiciones? —pregunté levantando la ceja a tiempo que empecé a ver formarse una figura en el agua y la voz, que antes venía de todos lados, ahora parecía venir de dicha figura.

—Condición número uno: si llegas a romper cualquier juramento hecho a nombre de mi río, morirás y tu alma no irá al inframundo, vendrá al río y pasaras una eternidad conmigo. Condición número dos: si alguno de ustedes muerte en batalla portando mi bendición, el otro perderá casi por completo la suya haciendo que se vuelva intermitente, o si tu cerebro no me entiende, protegeré al superviviente cuando yo quiera. Condición número tres: tú amiga, como la llamas, no sabrá donde se situará su punto débil, yo lo seleccionaré y es su responsabilidad el ser cuidadosa. Tú tendrás el mismo punto débil que la otra vez.

En cuanto terminó, Annabeth agarró mi mano y al voltear a mirarla me di cuenta que su cara estaba cambiando de color por la falta de oxígeno. Rápidamente hice aparecer una burbuja de aire para su alivio y concentró su atención en la figura distante con la que estaba charlando.

Decidió rápidamente cuestionarme sobre la situación y me vi obligado a explicarle las condiciones que el Estigio estaba poniendo.

—No tengo problema con las primeras dos, deberíamos poder evitar romper juramentos y hemos hecho un gran trabajo evitando morir en los últimos años pero ¿por qué no puedo saber dónde estará mi punto débil?, ¿cómo se supone que lo protegeré si no tengo idea de donde se supone que debo proteger? Podría ponerlo en cualquier lugar —finalizó con tono indignada enfocándose en la figura del río.

—Annabeth, si queremos salir de aquí no tenemos opción. Me quedaré a tu lado y me aseguraré que nada te lastime y tal vez puedas calcular tu talón de Aquiles a prueba y error si es necesario —traté de sonar seguro de lo que decía pero creo que fallé estrepitosamente juzgando su cara de horror, probablemente por mí idea de prueba y error. Parece que en su cabeza no existía más que hechos seguros, seguramente culpa de Athena y no podía concebir no conocer algo —.Mira el lado positivo, serás la cuarta persona en recibir la maldición en la historia —traté de usar su lado orgulloso y esta vez su mirada cambió. Estaba teniendo éxito —.Evita enfrascarte en combates abiertos. Usa golpear y correr como antes y nadie debería ser capaz de ser una amenaza para ti.

—Bien, pero nos quedaremos juntos de ahora en adelante y ya no quiero tener que recibir apuñalamientos dirigidos a tu espalda, como aquella vez del puente. Dioses, aún lo siento —me respondió sarcásticamente.

—Muy bien, quizás quieran prepararse, esto puede doler un poco por si no recuerdas, Perseus —el espíritu dijo y perdí la sensación de todo menos dolor. Traté de mantener la mano de Annabeth cerca de la mía con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

**(Annabeth)**

Aún no podía creer que el río decidiera mantener una información tan vital en secreto pero luego recordé que sería famosa solo por llevar la maldición y sumado a todo lo que he hecho… ni modo, mí punto débil era el orgullo como me quedó claro en mi viaje al mar de los monstruos cuando escuché la canción de las sirenas. Los edificios de la ciudad Olímpica podrían ser reconstruidos decenas de veces pero la fama sería eterna, además, el punto débil de Percy lo llevaría a defenderme sin importar el costo.

Estaba pensando esto, cuando el río nos dijo que nos preparásemos. Cuando lo sentí; nada que hubiera vivido antes me hubiera preparado para lo que el río me hizo sentir, todo lo que supe era un dolor indescriptible, era como si mi terminal nerviosa estuviera en llamas. Mi cuerpo entero quería encorvarse y desaparecer pero de repente sentí una nueva sensación en mi pecho cuando Percy me agarró por la cintura y abrazó con fuerza. Empecé a ver imágenes de mi familia y amigos: primeros mis hermanos en el campo mestizo, luego mis hermanos mortales Mathew y Bobby junto a mi madrastra y mi papá, luego Atenea y la mirada de orgullo implantada en su cara cuando me nombró arquitecta del Olimpo, después Thalia y Luke en los viejos tiempos y finalmente Percy, con su cabellera negra indomable soplando una brisa imaginaria, sus ojos verde mar con la iris dorada que aún me seguía sorprendiendo; me besó y dijo dos palabras:

—Despierta.

Al despertarme me encontré a mí misma al filo del río, con Percy recostado sobre mí, mirándome preocupadamente antes de notar que mis ojos ya se encontraban abiertos y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que pudo haber aplastado a un cíclope. Punto para recordar: mi pecho es invulnerable.

—Me tenías muy preocupado. Estuviste en el río mucho más tiempo que yo e incluso la señorita Estigio no estaba segura de tu condición.

—Por Hades, ¿cómo es posible que quisieras tomar el baño por segunda vez? Fue peor que cargar el cielo —pregunté sorprendida. Después de todo ambos sabíamos lo que se sentía al tener el cielo en los hombros.

—No fue tan malo esta vez —me contestó sinceramente.

Miré devuelta al río para ver a la figura flotante sobre la superficie y tengo que decir que parecía ser una mujer muy hermosa, con pelo negro que contrastaba con su piel extremadamente pálida, incluso más que la de Hades, aunque por supuesto, Hades puede ir a la superficie de vez en cuando mientras que su río empieza en el inframundo y fluye hasta terminar en el Tártaro… supongo que no le llega mucha luz solar.

—Recuerden mis condiciones, héroes. Por mucho que me gustaría compañía, sería una pena volver a verlos —dijo a tiempo que se desvanecía bajo el agua.

* * *

**(Percy)**

Pues estoy feliz de que todo esto terminara, aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme por Annabeth. No conocer tu punto débil apesta y prometí que haría todo lo posible para protegerla. Estaba tan preocupado porque le tomó casi una hora para despertarse, aunque admito que se siente bien el saber la hora exacta en cada momento, pero ahora sabía que nuestra pequeña aventura aquí abajo había sido un día entero. En la superficie, nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo si queríamos alcanzar a los demás en las puertas.

Regresamos a donde Kronos se desvaneció y recogimos nuestros regalos. Annabeth ahora era capaz de usar las dagas a pesar de ser de hierro del estigio gracias a que su esencia estaba protegida del poder de absorción del alma de las dagas, mismo poder que las de Nico o las de Hades. Me sentí un poco celoso, las dagas se veían grandiosas con los tres metales fundidos en forma de hélices desde la empuñadura hasta la punta. Cuando tomé a Backbiter noté unas cuantas diferencias: ahora se encontraba bañada de bronce celestial con unas letras grabadas en oro imperial, las cuales me tomó tiempo entender gracias a mi dislexia. "Kronos me empuño en venganza, Perseus, me empuña con esperanza de arrepentirme de mis pecados, mi nombre es Maelstrom (Vórtice)". Miré la espada sostenida en mi mano y finalmente comprendí las palabras finales del titán sobre la espada y secretamente esperaba poder ayudar a que ambos legados fueran aún más grandes lo que ya había sido. Sin embargo, el nuevo nombre de mi espada me puso a pensar sobre las cuchillas de Annabeth, había que ponerles un nombre.

—Haz estado mirando esa espada una eternidad, Percy —me dijo con clara molestia en su voz y me di cuenta que ya había pasado casi media hora. La dislexia apesta, ¿por qué el grabado no pudo haber estado en griego?, pensé mientras levantaba la espada y la guardaba en la vaina para darme cuenta que ahí también estaba escrita la inscripción: en griego. Tal vez sí que tengo sesos de alga después de todo. Decidí mostrársela a Annabeth (obviamente el lado en griego) y se sorprendió aunque mostró una cara de satisfacción como si finalmente creyera que Kronos se arrepintió al final.

—Estaba pensando Annabeth, que deberíamos darles nombre a tus cuchillas, después de todo yo tengo a Contracorriente y a Maelstrom. Son armas bastante únicas y merecen también un nombre para ser recordadas —le dije mientras ya barajaba en mi mente opciones para nombrarlas.

—Supongo, pero no se me ocurre nada que les haga justicia. ¿Debería nombrarlas individualmente o contarlas como pares? Podría ponerles cualquier nombre pero realmente no viene a mi mente nada que se ajuste a ellas —me contestó sorprendiéndome, normalmente ella daría con el nombre perfecto en cuestión de segundos, después de todo era Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría. En ese momento el nombre perfecto apareció en mi mente.

—Annabeth, sé de un nombre que se ajustará perfectamente —me miró con algo de recelo e incredulidad.

—Bien, dilo. No tenemos todo el día.

—¿Qué te parece Chasing Wisdom (Buscando sabiduría), después de todo tu apellido es Chase y bueno, tu mamá es Atenea. ¿Qué piensas? —me miró sorprendida y después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a tiempo que la idea se asentaba en su cabeza. Se lanzó hacia mí y me besó. Estaba agradecido que la maldición nos dejara sentir algo o nuestro futuro podría haber sido bastante aburrido.

Cuando nos separamos, decidimos qué hacer con nuestras nuevas armas: Annabeth ató sus cuchillas a su cinturón de manera que pudiera desenvainar ambas al mismo tiempo mientras que yo me encontré en un dilema; me encontraba sosteniendo un sable de metro y medio, lo que significaba que podría ponerla en mi cintura y arrastrarla por el suelo o podía amarrarla a mi espalda para que la empuñadura estuviera detrás de mi cabeza y la punta de la espada terminara a la altura de mis rodillas, lo que haría incomodo cuando me tuviera que sentar pero en combate haría que la vaina actuara como armadura para mi punto débil, lo que era bastante conveniente debido a que no solía usar nada para cubrirme, por lo que me decanté por esta idea.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí, Percy? Creo que ya tengo suficientes recuerdos de este lugar para toda mi vida —dijo señalando el camino que Kronos nos señaló, siguiendo la orilla del estigio corriente arriba hacia los muros del Tártaro. Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos nuestro camino en silencio, sumidos en pensamientos de todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy o más bien desde que llegamos al Tártaro, el tiempo parecía actuar extraño aquí abajo. Annabeth finalmente me preguntó algo que tenía molestando mi mente desde hace rato —.Percy, ¿quién crees que nos estará esperando para ayudarnos? Kronos dijo que sería tanto amigo como enemigo, ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Admito que a pesar de tener algunos nombres en mente, ninguno parecía posible. Muchos habían pretendido ser nuestros amigos sólo para traicionarnos. Inmediatamente pensé en Luke pero cuando le pregunté su destino a Nico me aseguró que decidió renacer después de que le otorgaran los Eliseos. Habían algunos otros como Ethan Nakamura o Circe pero ninguno de los dos apuntaban a ser ese 'amigo'. Probablemente lo estuviera mirando desde el lado equivocado, puede ser que estemos hablando de un enemigo que terminó siendo amigo, aunque no podía recordar muchos de esos y menos alguien que pudiera estar dentro del Tártaro para brindarnos ayuda.

Después de unas cuantas horas pudimos escuchar el sonido de una cascada cerca. Cuando la oscuridad desapareció un poco, se reveló un risco tan alto como mi ojo podía alcanzar a ver y el estigio parecía estar cayendo en un lago profundo antes de volver a correr por otro lado. Cambiamos el rumbo y antes de partir pude ver una última mirada de Lady Estigio, mirándonos con tristeza en su cara. Me sentí mal por ella, atrapada siempre en el inframundo y aún peor que sus únicos visitantes o querían algo o estaban ahí para ser castigados por romper sus juramentos, los cuales eran normalmente dioses, lo que significaba que no podía castigarlos y por lo tanto, no tenía visitas.

Mientras seguimos bordeando el risco, el terreno se empezó a volver más plano y sin niebla lo que nos dejaba ver una buena distancia y pudimos observar una inmensa figura, alrededor de un kilómetro distancia, peleando con un pequeño ejército de monstruos.

Decidimos apurarnos en caso de que uno de nuestros amigos o algún dios necesitara nuestra ayuda, o tal vez sería nuestro misterioso 'amigo'. Cuando nos acercamos pude ver una figura que tenía puesta una armadura negra y empuñaba con ambas manos una gran lanza, sin embargo, se encontraba sangrando ichor dorado desde distintos puntos debajo de su armadura.

Aunque parecía estar manteniendo a raya a los atacantes, había cientos de ellos y alguno inevitablemente llegaba a tener un golpe de suerte. Cuando se volteó para atravesar a un perro del infierno que trató de atacarlo por la espalda, tuve un vistazo a su cara y entendí lo que Kronos dijo y porqué Annabeth no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Después de todo, ella no estuvo presente cuando robaron la espada de Hades.

—¿Conoces quién es ese, Percy? Obviamente es inmortal pero no lo reconozco de entre los dioses, aunque Kronos dijo que lo haríamos —me preguntó esperanzada que supiera quien era.

—Sí, lo reconozco. Tenemos que ayudarlo —dije antes de correr rumbo a la figura que había entablado combate con mi monstruo favorito, el hijo de Pasífae. Corrí entre las dos figuras antes de cortar desde abajo al Minotauro, directo a la mandíbula mandándolo hacía atrás, con el resto de la horda que se nos acercó cautelosamente. Unas empusas parecían estar susurrando entre ellas causando que se fueran deteniendo cuando les llegaba cualquiera que fuera el rumor. Cuando miré alrededor reconocí algunos otros monstruos, como a Geryon y Kelli, la empusa de la escuela secundaria Goode.

El gigante con armadura oscura finalmente miró hacia abajo al notarle y me miró a los ojos obteniendo que su mirada se convirtiera en una de asombro que iluminaba su cara llena de cicatrices.

—Buena entra y encantado de que finalmente llegaste. Veo que ya hablaste con mi hermano, Lord Perseus —volteé la espalda a la horda de monstruos de la cual parecía que algunos estaban huyendo de la parte de atrás.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Bob.

* * *

_Buenas gente_

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de Titan of the Hunt. Las cosas empiezan a tomar rumbo y en el siguiente se viene algo de peleas. Ya aquí notamos los cambios de narrador entre Annabeth y Percy pero en el futuro habrán más. Comenten que es lo que más les va gustando de la historia hasta el momento :3 y recuerden evitar poner spoilers de la historia original (que les recuerdo pueden encontrarla con link directo en mi perfil)._

_Como siempre, agradecimientos eternos a mi beta kathitha._

_Saludos  
ReyAlex_


End file.
